Shawl
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Kau adalah saksi mata, atas keadaan yang kurasa. Dan juga aku ingin berkata sampai jumpa... Jika memang ini takdirku, maka akan kuterima semua ini dengan lapang dada. /Au/Kapal PrusHun/Mind to RnR?


Hetalia ⓒ Hidekaz Himaruya

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membaut cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya.

Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC dan kayaknya gagal , Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang kecepeten,agak historical , Human Name! , kapal PrusHun, Dialog kurang, bukan personifikasi, aneh , .El.

Chara : Prussia : Gilbert Blichmith

Hungary : Elizaveta Héderváry

Summary: Kau adalah saksi mata, atas keadaan yang kurasa. Dan juga aku ingin berkata sampai jumpa...

Jika memang ini takdirku, maka akan kuterima semua ini dengan lapang dada.

.

.

.

Bau darah yang begitu menguar diudara, membuat siapa saja akan merasa mual dibuatnya. Dirgantara pun tak lagi biru seperti biasanya, nampak begitu merah. Seolah sedang terluka. Saat kau memandang kesekelilling jalanan , hanya ada mayat yang bertebaran, berhamburan nampak tidak bergunua. Kau bahkan tidak dapat melihat bagaimana warna tanah yang sesungguhnya. Hanya ada merah , merah dan juga merah disepanjang penglihatanmu. Ya... kau benar kawan , ini adalah perang. Perang yang tidak akan terlupakan , bagi siapa saja yang merasakan.

.

.

.

.

Gilbert terus memegangi perutnya, tampak sebuah luka yang begitu lebar dengan darah segar yang banyak terbuang , mengalir. Tidak hanya perutnya saja, bahkan lengannya pun banyak terdapat goresan hingga sayatan dari yang penjang hingga tidak. Pakaian yang tengah ia gunakan pun tampak lusuh dengan debu yang menempel disana - sini. Pemuda berdarah Prussia itu tidak yakin sampai kapan ia akan terus bertahan , dengan bersembunyi dibalik bangunan ini. Bangunan yang begitu tua dan juga nampak porak poranda. Tiada kata rapi yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang, bahkan Gilbert tidak tahu lagi apa yang disebut dengan rapi untuk kali ini. Jadi inikah yang dinamakan titik balik, ya Gilbert memang harus bersyukur ia dapat selamat hingga sejauh ini. Namun ia tidak yakin dapatkah ia bertahan hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan hampir seluruh rekannya telah tewas , gugur dimedan perang. Adiknya pun tiada kabar sama sekali. Hanya sebuah _handgun_ dengan peluru yang tidak bisa dibilang memadai, juga sebuah _sniper_ dan jangan lupakan dua buah granat tangan yang dengan setia selalu ia bawa.

Gilbert mulai duduk perlahan sambil menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya, ia lelah . begitu lelah. Bahkan ia tidak tahu sampai kapan Gilbert akan bertahan disini, bala bantuan pun tak kunjung datang. Pemuda albino itu pun memandang sebuah selendang yang tengah membalut luka diperutnya. Selendang sutra yang seharusnya begitu indah , namun kini mulai berwarnah semerah darah. Dengan perlahan Gilbert mulai mengelus selendang tersebut , dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Mungkin sampai disini saja" gumam Gilbert, ia nampak putus asa. Seolah hidupnya hanya sampai esok fajar tiba atau bahkan tidak . Seolah ia begitu tahu kapan ia akan gugur menyusul para rekannya. Ia seorang diri , tidak mungkin menghadapi para pasukan sekutu dengan keadaaan seperti. Bala bantuan pun tak tahu kapan akan tiba kemari.

Gilbert ingat pasti , siapa gerangan yang memberinya selendang tersebut. Ia tahu, Elizaveta , sebuah nama yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan. Sebuah tanpa mata dari yang terkasih, tampaknya memang Gilbert harus mengingkari janji. Untuk pulang dan berjumpa kembali.

Gilbert memejamkan mata, memfokuskan kembali pendengarannya mendengarkan situasi diluar . Ia menghirup nafas sesaat , lalu membuka mata kembali. Mungkin ia memang harus berterima kasih, atas sebuah selendang sutra yang begitu berarti.

Pemuda berdarah Prussia itu, tersenyum sesaat, saat mendengar deru pesawat terbang, kini saatnya dimulai. Ia akan terus berjuang, atas nama berbakti. Mungkin saja suatu hari namanya akan dikenang diatas prasati.

"Bila memang ini akhirnya, semog atidak akan sia – sia " Gilbert mulai berdiri, mengambil _sniper_ yang berada disebelahnya, dan mulai berjalan guna mulai menyerang. Meskipun ia hanya seorang, ia tidak ingin sampai kala berperang.

"Terima kasih Eli" gumam Gilbert, sungguh sebuah selendang sutra yang begitu berjasa. Dengan perut yang bersimbuh darah namun ia tetap maju kedepan. Ia tidak ingin kematian para kawan, menjadi sia – sia.

.

.

.

.

Hey .. dirgantara, apa yang sedang kau rasa? Sakitkah? Senang kah? Atau... kau sedang marah? Marah dengan yang kami lakukan, tapi aku berharap satu... sampaikan rinduku dan ucapan terima kasihku dan juga permintaan maafku untuk 'Dia'. Melewati para angin yang sedang menari diangkas. Kau adalah saksi mata, atas keadaan yang kurasa. Dan juga aku ingin berkata sampai jumpa...

Jika memang ini takdirku, maka akan kuterima semua ini dengan lapang dada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End ?

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Ini... jujur saya gak tahu makhsud tulisan saya X'D . ceritanya sih asal nulis wkwkwkwkwkwk... X''''D , maap kalau aneh banget . heheheh...

.

.

.

.

.

Sign

.

.

Zee


End file.
